


no rest for the wicked

by rlbcaged



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Choking, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fear Play, Food play?, Halloween masks, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, If I missed any tags let me know, Knifeplay, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Not really tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, kind of, tiny bit of plot woven in actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbcaged/pseuds/rlbcaged
Summary: i am not good at writing smut but i wanted to so here is whatever the fuck this isthis was inspired by a hannigram fic i read a long time ago that i don't have the link for so idk who wrote it :(not beta'd so any mistakes are mine
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	no rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> i am not good at writing smut but i wanted to so here is whatever the fuck this is
> 
> this was inspired by a hannigram fic i read a long time ago that i don't have the link for so idk who wrote it :(
> 
> not beta'd so any mistakes are mine

Hannibal gently drifted out of sleep to the smell of coffee wafting up to him from downstairs. His eyes slowly opened, taking in the morning light streaming in through the open window, the crash of ocean waves in the distance, and… spiders covering every inch of their bed. Had he been anyone other than  _ himself _ , he knows he would’ve screamed. As it was though, he carefully reached out to the one closest to his face, breath semi-caught in his throat, before realizing it was made of rubber. All of them were. Then, it hit him what day it was.  He quietly chuckled to himself at his husband’s antics before getting up to shower off the grime from sleep and their activities from the night before. Hannibal took his time staring at his own reflection. Bruises and scratch marks mottled his chest and neck, as well as an impressive bite mark on his shoulder that definitely needs a proper cleaning. Even after all this time, his partner still liked to get a little rougher when he comes. Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water soothe his sore muscles as he worked on the mess that was his hair. He heard their bedroom door get pushed open and some rustling, but he was content to let whatever was going on continue while he relaxed. If it was any threat, he knew it wouldn’t have gotten very far past the man he lived with. Hannibal toweled off and stepped back into the bedroom in a wave of steam. His eyes took in Will sitting on the edge of the bed, sipping at a mug of coffee. Will smiled at him and Hannibal felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He certainly was, as he read online once, whipped. 

“Good morning,” Will grinned. “Did you enjoy your present this morning?”

“Oh yes, you certainly got me.” 

Will sighed playfully, “You’re such a spoilsport. I really didn’t scare you? Like at all? Not even the  _ tiniest _ bit?”

Hannibal just gave him a look as he dried off and searched for his boxers. Will’s hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“Go lay back on the bed, babe. I’ve got one more surprise for you.” Will winked, making Hannibal roll his eyes before acquising to his husband’s request. As he settled against their multitude of pillows, he asked Will how he wanted him.

“Just close your eyes.  _ No peeking _ .”

Hannibal did, hearing what sounded like a plastic bag being rummaged in for a moment before he felt the bed shift and a weight settle across the tops of his thighs. Rough hands suddenly gripped his head as fingers forcefully pulled his eyes open. In a moment of panic from the  _ thing  _ staring back at him, Hannibal’s own hand shot up to grip the neck of the man sitting in his lap and shove him backwards. The more rational side of his brain knew it was Will behind the creepy, bloody, eyeless mask staring at him, but it was momentarily difficult to reconcile that in his mind. He’s grown soft in his retirement. Will laughed and pulled the (terrifying) clown mask off his face, before locking eyes with Hannibal’s slightly panicked ones and breaking off into even louder bouts of laughter.  _ Pale chalky face and a big red ear to ear grin, laughing laughing laughing-  _

“Will.” Hannibal managed to get out between his asshole husband’s wheezes. “Do you understand what you looked like?” 

The other man made a fake clawing motion and weakly bared his teeth, suppressing more laughter. “Scary.” Hannibal scrubbed a hand over his red face, already ready to cover up and call it a day. “Where did you even find that horrendous thing?”

Will grinned, “Your nightmares.” He reached to pull the mask back over his face before he paused, his cheshire cat grin getting sharper as he stared at Hannibal’s lower half. 

“Uh, babe? Something you wanna tell me?” Hannibal looked down, following his husband’s gaze to notice that his dick was quite obviously hard. How strange.

“You never told me you got off on fear. I guess that makes some sense now that I think about it but come on! All the fun we could’ve had before-” 

“I never realized.” Hannibal cut him off, still staring in curious amazement at his own erection. He glanced quickly up, meeting Will’s heady gaze. “Put it back on.”

Will rose to his knees, chewing slowly on his lower lip. He shuffled back up to Hannibal’s lap and placed his hands on Hannibal’s chest. “Pretty tense. Bet you’d be really fucking tight, wonder if I could even squeeze inside…” Hannibal’s breath quickened again as he felt Will’s hands glide back up to his face, soft fingers gently closing his eyes. Will leaned to the side then resettled, and Hannibal felt something coldly metallic touch the side of his neck before dropping away. Something was unwrapped and Will’s fingers pushed against Hannibal’s lower lip. “ _ Trick or treat. _ ”  Soft chocolate settled over Hannibal’s teeth and tongue, the candy bar hanging halfway out of his mouth. His eyes opened to see Will- no,  _ the mask, _ leering at him. “Not everyone always- or only- gets treats. Don’t drop it.” The mask hissed in his ear.  _ “Play a game with me.” _ Will whispered. Hannibal’s breath stuttered a bit as he felt the knife stroke against his chest. He still wasn’t used to the sight of the ghostly pale skin, the skeletal eye sockets, the big scarlet grin. He didn’t understand why it got under his skin so much, seeing as he killed and ate literal people but he wasn’t really concerned about it since Will was gently rocking against him like _ that.  _ Hannibal let out a muffled groan and thought about biting through the chocolate, rushing through and letting Will give him whatever _ trick _ he deemed necessary. Almost as if on cue, the mask reached a hand up and tapped his cheek, _ a warning.  _ “Don’t. Drop. The candy bar.” The knife continued to trace a path up his stomach, almost drawing blood a few times, as fingers danced over his cock. His hips jerked, and Will  _ tsked  _ before pulling the knife away. Hannibal mourned the loss of the dangerous contact before all thoughts flew out of his brain, as Will’s hand wrapped around his cock, finger by finger. Staring into the abyss of the mask's eyes, Hannibal shuddered with fear with each stroke over his dick. 

Hannibal noticed the mask was humming, an eerie, childish tune that he assumed was associated with the holiday. “Lube.” Will ordered softly, bringing his fingers that were coated in precum to smear with the chocolate melting over Hannibal’s lips. His other hand dipped down to tease three dry fingers threateningly against his hole. Hannibal jolted and attempted to twist around to grab the lube off the nightstand without dislodging Will or the candy bar. He tossed the prize vaguely in his husband’s direction and the mask barked a laugh. “Ooooooh, somebody’s twitchy.” It sing-songed. Hannibal grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘fuck you’ before it dissolved into a groan as a lubed hand resumed stroking his dick and Will’s own. “Come on, baby,” Will leaned in closer. “Have a laugh.” Hannibal felt two wet fingers brush against his twitching hole. “You like nice things, don’t you? You like  _ treats _ ?” Hannibal’s eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a noise close to a sob, those fingers pushing slow and thick into him.  “You never answered my question.” His whole body pulled taught again as the mask’s hand let go of his cock, the flash of a knife entering his field of view. “...You just got  _ tight. _ ” The mask groaned out, dragging the knife up the meat up Hannibal’s thigh. Will laughed when he drew blood. “Now answer my question.”  “Yes.” Hannibal whispered, muffled and slurred. “What was that?” The mask taunted, punctuating its words with a sharp thrust of it’s fingers. Hannibal downright jumped like he’d been shocked as those fingers hit his prostate over and over and over- 

A third one squeezed its way in and Will chuckled darkly and Hannibal was white-knuckling the sheets, he couldn’t take it  _ he couldn’t-  _ “Please…” He ground out, rocking his hips with each movement of Will’s fingers. Suddenly a hand curled around his aching cock again and clenched his teeth against the tide that was threatening to overtake him, and the candy bar snapped in two. 

Crumbs rained down onto Will, the fingers abruptly pulled out, and Hannibal froze. He could barely breathe from the pleasure and  _ fear _ , as he stared at the unmoving mask with wide eyes. 

“Will, I-” A wet hand shot up and gripped his jaw as Will let out a breath through his teeth. “What did I say?” Hannibal’s cock twitched against his hip. “Don’t drop it.” It came out muffled from the half of the candy bar still in his mouth. The mask tilted down and back up, almost as if it was assessing him. It leaned in, almost nose to nose and Hannibal tried to cringe away. He knows if he really wanted to end this, Will would with no hesitation. On the other hand, despite his fear and hesitation, he was harder than he’d been in a long time and he was curious to see what Will would do. His question was answered when Will murmured, “Swallow.” 

He chewed the chocolate and hard toffee in his mouth as the mask leered at him, Will’s fingers brushing through the blood drying on his legs. The hands quickly tightened and shoved Hannibal’s legs up toward his chest. “I told you not to drop it.”

“ _ Oh shit _ , Will-” He knew he could easily break free of the mask’s grip but he couldn’t  _ move _ \- “You broke the rules. Don’t fight, baby.” It teasingly sing-songed. Something hot and hard nudged against Hannibal’s hole and he  _ keened _ before-  “Say it.” Hannibal shook his hand and canted his hips upward, hoping to entice Will to just  _ give him what he wants  _ but the mask’s hand shot up to his throat and it growled out  _ “Say. It.” _ Hannibal’s usually sturdy hands shook and his chest heaved and he stared that crimson grin in the eyes as he whispered, 

“Trick or Treat.”

Will  _ shoved _ into him, filling him in one thrust before immediately pulling back and setting a punishing pace. Hannibal shouted as his cock gave a small spurt against his belly. His vision went dark as Will leaned down. “This is more of a treat for me, at least.” Hannibal tried to bury his face in the pillow, overwhelmed and cussing, when Will’s hand grabbed his face, forcing his eyes open again. That fucking laughing grin looking at him as he writhed against the cock pounding into him. “Shhhhhh, no noises. You gotta be quiet.” It hissed as the hand moved to curl around his throat. It  _ squeezed  _ and Hannibal tensed with alarm, so fucking tight around Will, who groaned above him. Through his haze he hadn’t notice the knife was back in the mask’s grip and it started grunting out that same eerie tune and Hannibal was panicking, he couldn’t breathe, and the knife glinted off the lights as it was raised to strike- 

Hannibal  _ came _ , pulse after pulse, so hard he was sure he was yelling. Untouched, as he shot it across his own sweat-soaked skin and even up to Will’s chest. He was distantly aware of Will groaning and a sticky warmth flooding inside him but he was still mildly full of adrenaline and  _ still fucking coming-  _ “Holy shit.” Will laughed breathlessly as he pulled the mask off his face and out of Hannibal’s aching body. The minute his beautiful, sweaty face was uncovered, Hannibal shot up to kiss him deeply, secretly glad that Will was back in his sights even though he knew he never really left. Hannibal pulled back to look at him, taking in his smiling face as he bumped their noses together. “Thank you, Will.” The mask was tossed to the side as Will moved to stand up, but Hannibal maneuvered them in time so WIll was stuck underneath him. “Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you,  _ holy shit-  _ But seriously let me up. We’re gross.” Hannibal just flapped a hand at him in response, content to cuddle with Will for a bit after what he had just gone through. He felt sleep pulling at the edge of his mind when suddenly Will turned in his arms. “Hey, babe?” Hannibal hummed in response.

“Happy Halloween.”


End file.
